Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Kyosuke Nanbu
Summary: Rukia lives the ordinary life working as a shopkeeper. But when her best friend, Ichigo, Goes missing in a series of gruesome killings, she sets her life to find him and save him. Little does she know who is the killer...? AU,Gore,Blood,Torture,Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Well everyone, I'm finally back. Yes, me. Kyosuke Nanbu, I'm making my comeback with this horror story. AU. All this time I've been away, I've gotten better, bloodier and way more skilled at this. So, I hope you're ready for the ride, because I've been known to send readers to therapy.**

**Story Name: Two Sides of the Same Coin  
Summary: Rukia lives the ordinary life, working as a shop keeper in her everyday life. But when her best friend, Ichigo, Goes missing in a series of gruesome killings, she sets her life to find him and save him. Little does she know who is the killer...?  
AU  
Rated: M  
For Blood, Death, Torture, Intense Gore, Possible Lemons and Graphical Content.**

* * *

**Two Sides of the Same Coin…**

**Prologue**

Searching through her purse for her cellphone, Rukia Kuchiki was silently walking down the street with the occasional sounds of frustration at finding her phone, which always seemed to disappear. She was walking home from the convenience store she worked in, the twilight hours of sunset slowly being absorbed into the air all around her with her violet eyes focused into the depths of her purse with furrowed concentration. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed, bringing the cellphone out. "Got you, you little rascal!" She said in a triumphant voice, grinning with victory as her shoulder length black hair moved with every step she took, the defiant strand of hair in front of her face moving very slightly. As she turned the corner, she stopped abruptly. The grin wiped off of her face along with her feelings, leaving only a numb feeling all over her body. Her hands fell to her sides as her cell phone and purse fell to the ground, softly falling into the side walk, with her phone luckily still intact. She didn't know what to do, because in front of her, a house was surrounded by police cruisers and ambulances, as well as reporter vans. The house belonged to the family of her best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. Fear crawling up through her very soul and clutching on to her heart with its icy grip, she ran for the house. An officer tried to stop her but she shoved passed him running into the house. "ICHIGO!" She screamed going into the house, ignoring all the shouts from the people behind her telling her to stop. She ran into the living room and her heart seemed to drop into her stomach, every muscle in her body going rigid with shock as she stopped.

In front of her lay 3 corpses, stained crimson as pools of their blood surrounded the floor around them. But the scariest fact was that she knew these three people… Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father, lay nearest to her, his face blank with shock with dried blood all around his mouth. There was a hole in the center of his forehead, with multiple bloody holes around his body, his 'I love my kids' t-shirt soaked in blood. He was lying on his back, most likely from the first shot to his forehead, with some clumps of blood white lying around him… Brain matter and bits of his skull, Rukia realized a horrifying second later. A little way away from him, laid the bodies of Ichigo's twin fraternal sisters. Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. But they were almost unrecognizable. Their bodies lay bare and cut up, chunks of their flesh cut off and stuck onto the body of the other without anything to keep them sticking. Even their eyes had been gouged out and traded, leaving bloody trails exiting from their badly replaced eyes. Both of them had a deep slit going through the front of their throats, deep enough to show the crimson white of the vertebrae below.

The whole scene was embedded into her mind as she saw it for a few seconds, before she doubled up, her hands involuntarily darting to her stomach as she retched, expelling the contents of her stomach. Her face was blank with shock and her white, pale skin was already even paler. Her mind was completely frozen as she barely registered a pair of strong arms grabbing her and dragging her out, as shock began to set in and her vision started to fade to black.

She came to as the black began to fade away from her eyes, her blurred vision slowly fixing itself as the feeling returned to her body. She was in her room, lying on her bed. She slowly began to remember everything that she saw, all the blood and death having forced its way into her mind in those few seconds. She blinked a few times, clearing her vision faster as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.  
"Finally awake?" A kind feminine voice asked her as she looked to her right. Her older sister, Hisana Kuchiki, was sitting on a chair beside her bed, her back to the open window. It was dark outside. Night had already fallen, so Rukia must have been out for a few hours. "What happened?" Rukia asked in a weak voice that came out as a hoarse whisper. Hisana, who looked so much like Rukia, except slightly taller with a kinder face and longer, frayed hair with a slightly more curved figure, smiled sadly at Rukia, offering her a glass of water which Rukia took. "I'm afraid you fainted after you regrettably saw that scene, Rukia." She said kindly, as Rukia put the now-empty glass of water back onto her side table.

"No…" She spoke, her voice slowly getting more pronounced as her energy returned. "…What happened there…? Is Ichi… Is Ichigo alright?" She asked in a scared voice, her heart beating rapidly as she waited for the answer.  
"He's not there. He's missing." Replied, Not Hisana, but her older brother-in-law Byakuya Kuchiki, who had just walked through the door and into the room. Byakuya was a fit and tall man of 5'11, with mid back length black hair. Unlike both Rukia and Hisana (4'8.5 and 4'11 respectively), he had much more elegantly defined features symbolizing him as a stern and respectable man. That suited him perfectly, since he was currently a colonel in the army. As he walked in, dressed in his uniform, his wife Hisana stood up and walked over to Byakuya.  
"Any news?" She asked as Rukia listened with intent. "All the Kurosakis except Ichigo has been confirmed to be murdered. The murder weapons were found to be burned and all evidences of the killer have been erased. Ichigo Kurosaki is still missing, but so is the family car. The police believe that they killer kidnapped Kurosaki after raiding his home." Byakuya said with a somber face as Hisana bit her lips, looking saddened by the fact. "The Funeral is tomorrow." Byakuya said, breathing a deep breath as he went out of the room to change out of his uniform. Hisana gave a sad look to Rukia, whose face was still blank although she could feel tears sliding down her face. "I'm sorry, Rukia." Hisana said in a sad voice, before turning around the exiting the room, closing the door behind her. She knew Rukia wished to be alone.

Rukia lied down on her bed, crying softly into her pillow, unable to hold back the feelings in her. She and Ichigo had always been friends since she moved into this place. 8 years ago, when 14 years old, she and her sister was broke and homeless. Yet, Byakuya had taken a liking to them and offered them a home. His home, to be exact. 4 years later, Byakuya married Hisana Kuchiki and they moved here, to Karakura town. Right beside their home was the home of the Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki shortly became a good friend of Rukia after they met in school and from that moment on, Rukia harbored a deep crush on Ichigo. Although she never said anything about it, she always had fun with Ichigo and several other friends of hers and his. Even her female friends suggested that she should get together with Ichigo, but she would always blush and wave it off. Now, it was too late. She gave a desperate scream into her pillow, sobbing uncontrollably into it at the thought of Ichigo dead as the sad night went on…

22 hours later, Rukia was standing next to Hisana and Byakuya, dressed in a black formal dress as she held onto her Sister's hands for support, holding a napkin to her face with another hand, wiping off the silent tears that fell from her eyes as she listened to the priest's farewell prayers in this cloudy day. In the middle of the crowd, 4 coffins lay, but only one of them was empty. The local populace was giving Ichigo an empty burial as a sign of respect and loss, since he was most likely dead after he served his purpose of driving the killer to a safe place. The day seemed to pass like a dream as Rukia suddenly found herself sitting in a bench in the cemetery's main pathway, her body numb and her head hanging from the depression as rain fell all around her. Her dress was ruined and she was soaked through and through, but she didn't care. She simply didn't want to live anymore. She snapped out of her brooding as she noticed the rain around her stopping and a shadow falling over her. Slowly looking up in a distraught, helpless way, her eyes landed on the faces of her two friends, Orihime and Uryu Ishida.

"Come on, Rukia." Orihime said, smiling at Rukia sadly. "At least get out of the rain."

"You're already drowning in sorrow… Drowning in rain won't help." Uryu said, his face looking sorrowed as well though he and Ichigo weren't really the best of friends.

"I don't believe he's dead…" Rukia said in a soulless way, her face helpless and her spirit broken, tears on her face mixing freely with all the rain drops.  
"Relax Rukia." Uryu said, offering her a hand. "… We don't believe it either."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The First chapter to a large scale story! xD Stay tuned for more, because I plan on continuing and ending this story on my pride as a writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Here's the Second Chapter. Enjoy. Don't forget to Review! I allow Anonymous reviews so anyone can review without an Account.  
Flamers will be dealt with harshly.**

* * *

**Two Sides of the same Coin**

**Chapter 1**

Rukia sat silently on her bed, having changed from her dripping wet outfit into something more comfortable, a knee length one piece Light blue dress. A bag lay next to her, packed with clothes and necessities. Next to her sat her friend, Orihime Ishida. Blonde with an orange look to her hair, with fair skin and a very well endowed body, she was Rukia's good friend. One hand feeling the texture of Rukia's pure white bed sheet, Orihime said, "Damn Rukia-kun, I'm jealous. Your family is so rich and this bed is sooo silky!" She said happily as Rukia managed to give the slightest smile, raising her head and looking around the white room. The walls were of the purest white, as well as the marble tiles on the floor. Her Bed was flanked by two bed side tables, one having a picture of her with her current family and an alarm clock and the other one having mostly free space other than a large photograph. That photograph showed the picture of Rukia's entire circle of friends, with a orange-blond haired young man next sitting next to her in a very casual way. He was smiling happily and so was She. Beside her sat Orihime, looking dreamily at the clouds, while Uryu sat beside Orihime, one arm around his wife while he looked with a nervous smile at the camera. However, standing behind them with a goofy grin on his face was a red haired youth, his hair tied up like a pine apple tree. That was Renji Abarai, a family friend of Rukia's. He worked as Byakuya's subordinate in the military.

Other than those things, there was a wardrobe in her room, pure white as usual. Two doors were also in the walls of her room, one that led to the other parts of the house and another that led to her bathroom. Rukia lessened her hold on her stuffed Bunny rabbit, named Chappy, as Uryu entered the room quietly with two bags. "Well, I got extra clothes for me and Orihime, as well as some supplies." He said, giving Orihime the bags and then producing his plump wallet from his pocket to show, before putting it back in.

"Uryu, are you sure we should do this? I mean, you two don't have to go through so much trouble." Rukia began, but Orihime cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Relax, Kuchiki-kun. Ichigo was our friend too, you know."

"And we can't just let you run off alone now can we?" Uryu said, using the forefinger of his right hand to push his spectacles up his nose a little. "Or else Byakuya would be after my head."  
Rukia sighed in a defeated way, smiling at her luck of having such good friends as she looked at the clock. "2 am. Alright, we should leave now. Hisana and Byakuya should be asleep now." She said, getting off her bed. She put on a long white scarf around her neck, as well as a waist long jacket for the outside air as she followed Uryu out of her room. The dining room was dark with the lack of light as they tip toed their way to the front door. Rukia was sure they'd be caught, so she was very surprised when she found out that they were already walking down the sidewalk of the deserted street, to the next block.

"Come on. My car is just around this block." Uryu Said. A tall, skinny guy, Uryu was just as pale as Rukia. He had chin length hair that he kept to one side, like a fringe, framing the right side of his face. With his kind face and glasses, he seemed to be either a cheerful kind hearted person or a serious man. Truth was, he was sort of both, with the addition of a good friend and awkward conversationalist. Rukia smiled at this thought as they passed another block and rounded the corner of the street. There was virtually no people or trees around them, not even animals. The lamp post in the opposite sidewalk flickered as they passed it, the white car visible to them. "Alright, get in." Uryu said, unlocking the car with his keys. The car was a shiny white Chevrolet Cruze, Rukia noted as she stepped into the backseat of the car. Orihime also got into the back seat, which surprised Rukia a bit. "Aren't you gonna sit up front?" She asked Orihime.

"We have someone else who wants to go with us." Uryu said in a clever way, as if he knew something they didn't. And He was right, since Rukia did not know what Uryu had planned. The car started up, the suspension being good enough so that the ride was as if the car was gliding along. Rukia liked this car. The only noise produced was the low hum of the car and the sound of the air conditioner as they went off. While they were driving, Rukia winced, her eyes landing on Ichigo's house as they passed. It was taped off by the police. She gave a sad sigh as Orihime put a comforting hand on Rukia's shoulder, giving her an unsure smile.

After about a few minutes of silent driving, Uryu pulled up next to a bus stand. Rukia was a bit confused but her eyes widened as he flinched when a shadowy figure closed the trunk behind them. She didn't even notice the trunk being opened as the man now walked to the side and entered into the passenger seat. "Hey Rukia, How' you doing?" said a familiar red haired man. Rukia blinked a few times before her mouth opened in shock. "R-Renji!" "Yup. The one and only. Miss me?" Renji replied, shooting her a smug grin as Rukia's face broke into a grin. "I should've known." She said. The happy atmosphere died a bit quickly as the expressions of both faces slowly died away. Uryu had started driving again. "So… You heard." Rukia said in an empty voice. Renji gave a solemn nod, turning his head to the front again. Uryu grimaced, knowing something the others didn't.

They drove on, having left the city as they were now driving down the length of a large suspension bridge. Rukia finally mustered up the ability to ask a question. "Uryu… How do you know where we are supposed to go?" She asked. Uryu glanced at the green luminous clock in the car's center display, under the music player. It read 4:23 am. They had been driving for quite a while now. Orihime was asleep and Renji was falling into a stupor, but straightened up when Rukia asked the question.  
"Well… Unlike the police, we know more about Ichigo. I believe that he wasn't kidnapped nor killed, but he ran before the killer could catch him." Uryu said. Rukia's brows furrowed. "But… But that's nothing like the sort of thing that Ichigo would do. He'd stay and fight."

Uryu nodded. "Yes, but you have to take the fact into account that he saw his family murdered. It leaves a bit of a shock into a person and I believe he impulsively run." Uryu said, as Rukia already had another question to counter. "But how do you know where he went?"  
"I don't." Uryu said, before adding, "But I have a feeling. Remember our group's hide out? The place where we used to go as high-schoolers after each term?" He asked, as Rukia nodded. "I believe he might go there, since that was always his favourite location." Uryu said. Rukia nodded again in understanding. She already missed Ichigo a lot…

3 hours later, the Chevrolet Cruze's tires crunched through the dirt path as it slowed down to a halt. Rukia had been drowsy the entire way, but she hadn't got even a second of sleep. It was only when Uryu said "We're Here." Did she straighten up and look outside. They were in the middle of a clearing of a well known camping location. But that isn't what made Rukia's mouth open in shock and cause her face to pale. There was a car a few feet from their car, skid marks lining it's tracks which meant that it had skidded sideways to a halt. It was badly damaged, tiny wisps of smoke still coming out of the engine, which looked horribly burned. Seemed like the car had hit something and had burst into flames. But the main thing was that it belonged to Ichigo. It belonged to his family, a Chevrolet Impala '12, his favourite car. Rukia stepped out, almost running to the car as Uryu shouted "Rukia, wait!"

She didn't care about his warning, nor that the car could explode again. She had to check. She stopped next to the driver side window, checking into the car. Then she checked the back seat. It was empty. Her fists clenched in frustration as she straightened up, Uryu walking up to her along with Renji and a sleepy Orihime, their bags slung over their backs. Renji suddenly stopped, looking at the ground. "Uh… Guys?" He said in an unsure way, crouching down as Uryu turned around. Rukia was already walking towards where he was pointing. She crouched down as well, examining the foot steps left in the muddy ground. "I think we just hit jack." Renji said, smiling as Rukia smiled happily as well. This meant Ichigo was still alive…

Hisana Kuchiki had prepared breakfast for Rukia after finishing her own one. Byakuya was sitting at the elegant mahogany table, reading a newspaper with a steaming cup of coffee on the table next to him. Hisana picked up the tray of food consisting of scrambled eggs, 2 pieces of toast, butter and a cup of tea. She walked into Rukia's room with a smile on her face. A Second later the tray crashed to the floor with an almighty crash as Byakuya leapt out of his chair, quickly going over to Hisana, whose expression was filled with fear and surprise. "By-Byakuya…" She said fearfully as Byakuya grabbed onto her protectively, peering into the room. Rukia's room was empty and uninhabitated. Hisana feared that she was kidnapped as well and not being able to take the shock, she fainted in Byakuya's arms. Fortunately, he tightened his hold on her and managed to keep her upright against him. Even his face with solemnly showed much emotion was that of shock.

Searching… Searching through the forest. Rukia's face was set with determination, refusing to give up as she searched every single nook and cranny. The footsteps seemed to go on and on and they were adding their footsteps as well. They had been searching for 3 hours now. Rukia was determined to find Ichigo. She was so determined that she didn't notice that she was lost until she heard a distant noise. Her name was being called by Renji. She looked around, suddenly finding herself alone. She had progressed too far too fast. But she couldn't give up now.

"GUYS! I'M OVER HERE!" She shouted back before turning around and continuing. "Dammit Ichigo… Where a-" Her sentence was cut short as she took a step, the undergrowth under her feet gave way, sending her falling into a hole as she screamed. She slid down what seemed to be a slope, falling and tumbling. She finally stopped as she hit the base of the hole with an 'umph'. She laid there for a couple of moments, groaning in sore pain as she propped her self up onto her elbows before getting up to her feet. She was scratched here and there on her exposed legs but her jacket was torn up all over. Discarding the destroyed material, she let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Above her, Renji's face came up . "Shit! SHE'S OVER HERE, GUYS!" he shouted as Uryu and Orihime also became visible chin-up. Uryu disappeared as Orihime shouted, "You okay!"

"Yeah! Just a bit banged up!" Rukia shouted back up, looking around the hole. Her eyes suddenly landed on a body as she gaped at it. "GUYS!" She shouted disbelievingly. Renji grabbed onto a long rope, looping it around a tree trunk as he lowered Uryu down the hole. He dropped down the last half meter down next to Rukia and looked at where she was looking at with fear and shock. His eyes widened as well as his lips thinned. Infront of them was a man, half sitting and half lying as his upper torso leaned against the wall of the small cave. His shirt was ripped apart, his jeans also having a fair amount of damage. The most prominent detail though was that he was covered in blood, his orange haired head drooped and hanging limp. "..I-I…I-I-chi-Ichigo…?" Rukia asked uncertainly, her eyes wide with fear as tears had already started to roll down her cheeks…

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

****_**Thanks everyone for you awesome reviews as well as for reading this story. As usual, enjoy the story as it slowly gets more action paced, yet with some comedy relief here and there to lighten to mood.**_

_**Rukia: You call me falling into a hole and finding a corpse like body in there Comedy!  
**_

_**Me: Well, I AM the writer. I can do whatever I want with you.**_

_**Rukia: Yeah right.**_

_**Me: Indeed. *types*  
**_

_**Rukia: Wait, when did I change into this bunny outfit? And why the fuck am I riding a Unicycle? Oh SHI- *Falls*  
**_

_**Me: Remember folks, never go against your writer. Without further ado, enjoy the story.**_

* * *

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Chapter 2**

Rukia grunted, helping Renji carry Ichigo to the car. Ichigo was unconscious, his clothing torn and bloody, most likely from the fall. Uryu had already opened the door for them as he sat in the driver's seat. "We're gonna experience a squeeze." Uryu said, looking back. "You two need to hold him up."

Rukia and Renji nodded, Renji pushing Ichigo into the back seat, into the middle as he went in after Ichigo. Rukia entered through the other side as Orihime sat in the front, Uryu already starting the car. Rukia's face was now set with determination. She had finally found Ichigo to be alive, though in this bad state, and she was now completely determined to get him back to normal. She had come this far, she would not give up. Her eyes burned with the same fire that she always used to have. Renji smiled as he noticed this, holding Ichigo Upright. Ichigo didn't have any wound's on him, other then some small scrapes and scratches.

"We need to get to the hospital. Luckily, It's over at Beckendale City, which is closer from here than Karakura town… Even luckier, I work there." Uryu said, his glasses gleaming with some suppressed pride, as if they were a part of his body and was responding to his feelings.

Rukia blinked, smiling, "What, as the intern?" She said, as everyone chuckled. It was nice that they were in such a happy mood at finding Ichigo alive after so many days of sorrow. It was like a victory of a battle. Uryu shook his head and rolled his eyes at Rukia's comment, driving steadily over the deserted highway as he said, "Actually, I'm the CEO." He said. Rukia sighed, rolling her own eyes as a counter as Renji then said, "Well then, We'll be expecting some VIP treatment." Flashing a cocky grin at Uryu, who smirked, he then turned to face Rukia.  
"You happy?" He asked, as Rukia looked over to Renji, her eyes looking over Ichigo as well as they moved, "Nope, I'm completely depressed, enough to perhaps throw myself out of this car!" She said, as Renji chuckled, his head turning the other way to look outside. "Always the sarcasm expert, eh Rukia?"

"Well, it's good to see that she's back to normal." Orihime piped up happily, looking at the rear view mirror to look at Rukia. Rukia managed a weak smile, before looking at Ichigo's unconscious form. Uryu had warned them not to clean him up, because they could cause more infection than they could prevent. But she didn't mind that her dress was now stained in places with red. She was simply happy at finding Ichigo alive, though a pang of sadness was tugging at her heart because of the fate of his family.

It was dark by the time they had pulled up to the Hospital, called Cross Hospital, as nurses were already waiting on the porch with a stretcher. They greeted Uryu respectfully as they took Ichigo's limp form onto the Stretcher. "We'll keep him in PW-6." A nurse said as they took him away. Rukia looked around at the surroundings. Their car had pulled up on the front porch of the Hospital, which was huge. The porch itself was also huge, a lot of cars parked under it, leaving 2 lanes free for cars to travel through. Uryu's car had it's own reserved parking space, where it was currently parked. The roof over the porch shined down white light from countless sources, dazzling Rukia's vision. "Lets go in, shall we?" Uryu said as they walked up the small stair consisting of 8 steps, before walking in through the automatic glass doors of the Hospital. Entering the lobby, The entire room was blindingly white. It was very, very clean, and the white tiled floor was decorated with the occasional tile containing a light-blue colored cross.

The receptionist welcomed them as Uryu led them to the elevator. "I called them before hand to prepare some rooms for you as well. You'll be staying in the VIP Guest's quarters." He said as Renji made a whispered, "Yes!"

Rukia looked over to Uryu, before speaking, "When can we see Ichigo?"  
Uryu raised an eyebrow at Rukia. "Anytime… He isn't seriously injured, you know. But you need to give him a day's worth of rest first while the doctors check to see if he has suffered any internal damage."

Rukia nodded, smiling politely, the small feeling inside of her getting bigger at the thought of internal damage. She had not thought of that. But that feeling was killed by a thought. She knew Ichigo to be very strong in will. He wouldn't let something as small as internal damage kill him. With that thought in mind, her smile became truer. The elevator slowed to a halt as it binged, indicating the 34th Floor, which was also the top floor. The lift opened to a hallway, not to different, except the floor was made of light blue tiles, so beautifully made that it seemed like it was made of ice. They walked down the hall to an ornate wooden door as Uryu opened it, leading them to a very cozy and well furnished room. It looked like a Living Room mixed with a Dining room. Bathed in white light from the ceiling lights, while also being reflected from the white tiles on the floor, the room contained 3 large sofas with a coffee table in the middle. There was a large flat screen TV on the wall, opposite of the 3rd Sofa, with several Bookshelves around it. On the other side of the room was a small dining area, with a table and 8 chairs, 3 on each side length wise and 1 on each end. Rukia guessed that food would be delivered by the nurses. There was some space between the Living room area and the dining room area, to walk through. Because it led to a door.

Renji plopped down onto the Sofa, sighing in content as he pulled his camou-shirt (Slightly stained red) off of his top, revealing a plain white tank top. Watching him throwing it into the laundry, Rukia couldn't help but giggle at his at-home behavior as she walked with Uryu to the door. Opening it, she looked inside. There was a partition down the middle of the room, separating it in half. On each half, there was a queen sized bed. "You and Orihime sleep on one bed. Me and…" Uryu faltered, casting a disapproving glance back at Renji, who winked cheekily at Uryu. Uryu cleared his throat, turning back around as he then said, "You know what, I'll sleep in my own quarters. If you need anything, just give me a call. Either on my cell phone, or through the intercom." He said, pointing to the telephone hanging on the wall in the dining room area. Uryu walked off, closing the door behind him as Renji shifted through all the channels. Rukia walked into the room, closing the door behind her as she sat down on the bed, Orihime going towards the large wall-wardrobe.

Rukia began thinking of all the events that had happened, mainly the fact that she had run away from home. After much deciding and hoping that her brother wouldn't scold her much (He never shouted, which just made it 10 times worse.), she came to the decision that she should call home. Turning around, she suddenly saw Orihime pulling her top off, her bust jiggling from her motions, draped in nothing but a bra as Rukia's face reddened instantly, her hands instinctively going up to her face in a comical way as she said loudly, "Dammit Orihime! What do you think you are doing!"

Orihime folded her top in her hands, blinking at Rukia in a wondering way. "Why? What's wrong Rukia?" She asked as Rukia struggled to maintain composure. Rukia didn't really find it comfortable to have a friend undressing infront of her, female or not, best friend or not. Rukia gulped, stammering before she said, "You can't just change infront of me! What if Renji comes bursting in! Being the pervert he is, He would definitely jump in to look." She said loudly.

"I heard that!" Renji's voice came in from the living room as Rukia's face faltered, becoming even redder. Orihime grinned mischieviously. "You know, Rukia-kun, your dress is dirty with blood. You should change as well." She said and before Rukia could react, Orihime was behind Rukia, as both of them wrestled, Orihime trying to pull Rukia's top off as Rukia resisted. " Aw Come on!" Rukia shouted in exasperation as she put her arms around herself, covering herself though she wore a bra while Orihime giggled, knowing that this was going to be a long night...

It was 3 in the morning. Malcolm was just doing his job as a nurse to check in upon the patients. He was almost done, with one patient left. Ichigo Kurosaki, on Private Ward-6, on the 33rd Floor. Walking silently in his white uniform, he came up to the door. For some reason, he was overcome with a feeling of foreboding… An Eerie feeling, as if he shouldn't be here. Shaking his head as he shrugged the feeling off, he opened the door knob to enter Ichigo's dark room. Suddenly, as soon as he stepped forward to enter the room, a strong hand grabbed him by the hair, pulling him viciously into the room. He was taken by surprise, not being able to utter even the smallest of sounds until he slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the room with a large gasp of pain. The door slammed shut as there was the sound of running Footsteps. Malcolm had the smallest glimpse of a large figure running to him before that figure slammed it's knee into Malcolm's chest. Against the wall, Malcolm screamed in pain as he felt his ribs shatter. Laying on the ground with his hands twitching, sobbing with pain as he was not even able to move without causing excruciating pain, he watched as the shadow walked over to the bed. There seemed to be a large bump in the sheets on the bed… So the patient was sleeping there.

But it was too dark to tell as the dark man came back, holding a small drinking glass. Malcolm froze, his sobbing stopping as he watched in horror as the man came up to him. Suddenly, the man crouched and force the glass into Malcolm's mouth, Malcolm screaming at the pain of his mouth being stretched near breaking point. It Barely fit, but since it was bigger at the top and smaller at the bottom, half of that glass was in his mouth, with him not being able to release it. Then, Malcolm realized what the man was going to do a split second before it happened. His assailant suddenly Kicked Malcolm's chin with such force that Malcolm's jaws closed, hard. The Glass he held was shattered as he screamed, the glass impaling all around his mouth and throat. Even as he screamed, the vibrations caused the shards of glass to embed themselves even deeper into his flesh, causing him to scream ever more. Blood gurgled out of his throat as The figure above him simply poured some water into his mouth, causing the glass to move around even more. Malcolm couldn't even move his head, his teeth broken as he drown with a mix of blood and water in his mouth and throat. He tried to gasp but only ended up taking a gulp of water, blood and shards of glass into his lungs. He tried to swallow, but that caused glass to go into his stomach, ripping it up form inside. He slowly drowned as the figure continued to watch him with glee…

* * *

_**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I end it with another CLIFF HANGER! xD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright Guys, I'm back and Really, Thanks a lot for reading this. But I see that there is more than 200 readers per day, but I hear no "YAY!" Or "AWESOME STORY" Or even "YOU SUCK ". So Please, do me a favor. After reading the chapter, press the review button at the bottom. Just write some stuff. Encourage me, Tell me if I suck or not or even suggest improvements (I welcome Constructive Criticism).  
Everytime a reader does not review, My other Half, Kyo, Kills a little girl.  
Kyo: AND I'M LOVING THE BLOODSHED.  
So Please Readers… Think about the little Girls… Review. (Flames will be dealt with harshly or ignored)**

**Lance: 'Ey Dere Sexy. You like You Like?**  
**Rukia: _ Beat it, Perv.**  
**Lance: Aww, Come on. You know you loves me.**  
**Rukia: No. But I do have a friend of mine who does. *Pulls in another girl***  
**Hash: =w= No. I do not like.**  
**Lance: Who can resist this? *Hair Flip* Or this. *Winks***  
**Hash: Yeah. I'm totally into you.**  
**Lance: Yeah. Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Now, Come to papa!**  
**Hash: Do you know what Sarcasm means?**  
**Lance: Does it involve you coming into my arms?**  
**Hash: Oh Yeaaaaah, Completely…**  
**Lance: Then I Love me some sarcasm!**  
**Me: Geez, Guys, Get a room. (=w=) Lance, Stop harassing my friends and characters before I set Kyo on you.**  
**Kyo: *Glares and growls***  
**Lance: SHIT.**

* * *

**Two sides of the same coin**

**Chapter 3**

Rukia woke up early that morning, sitting up as she stretched her arms, yawning loudly. Looking around, she noticed Orihime still sleeping soundly next to her. Getting up, Rukia walked over to the mirror on the wardrobe's door. She was wearing a satin white pajama shirt and a matching pair of satin white pajama pants. She had been right, all night she had dealt with nightmares, though she couldn't tell why. There were some tear tracks on her face… She had cried unconsciously during her nightmares. Because, her nightmares showed her something completely impossible… So much blood … It was better not dwelling on the thought. She walked over to the other side of the room, seeing Renji sleeping in a bed all to himself, still in a tanktop and a pair of boxers. The way he was sleeping, it was a miracle that Rukia was spared the fate of sleeping in the same bed with him. He'd push her off the bed right at the start. Shaking her head, she put on a robe, tying the waist belt as she walked out into the main room. She felt clean, having taken a late night hot bath yesterday night around 3 am. (Though for some reason, she felt extremely foreboding and ominous while she was soaking in the tub.)

She saw that there were three Styrofoam trays on the table, covered in tinfoil. Taking one and opening it, she saw that it contained a healthy breakfast of a hot sandwhich, complete with a slice of meat loaf, lettuce and some mayonnaise. Smiling and munching into it, she decided she would go pay Ichigo a visit. Her heart gave a jolt at the thought of him awake as her smile widened, sliding her small feet into a pair of slippers, she walked out into the corridor and headed for the elevator. As usual, the corridor was sparkling clean. As the elevator door opened, she was greeted with the sight of Uryu. However, Uryu looked pale… Much Paler than usual. He seemed troubled. **"Hey Uryu, Whats u-" "Rukia, Where's Orihime and Renji?"** Uryu said urgently, cutting across her. Rukia instantly knew that there was something wrong. **"They're still sleeping. Why, What happened?"** She asked as Uryu walked past her to the room.** "I'll explain on the way. Come on."** He said as he passed.

5 Minutes later, all 4 of them were in the elevator, hastily dressed. Orihime wearing a robe similar to Rukia while Renji just had enough time to pull on a pajama pant and plain T-shirt. **"Guys… I have a confession."** Uryu said, his eyes hidden from the shine in his glasses, so his expression was impossible to tell. Everyone was dead silent as Uryu took this as a signal to continue. **"I should've told you this a long time ago. But I was afraid it might affect the way you look at your friend…"**  
**" Why should we look at you any differently, Uryu? You're as weird as it is."** Renji said, trying to lighten up the serious mood. No one smiled.** "I'm talking about Ichigo."** Uryu said. Rukia felt her heart give a jolt at the name. She was worried now. Very Worried. She never heard Uryu be this serious before. Even Renji had a grim expression on his face now.

**"What's wrong with him?"** Renji asked.** "My father was his doctor ever since he was a child… He has a rare mental condition. It's called Dissociative Identity Disorder… Put in simpler terms, Multiple Personality Disorder."** Uryu said.

**"Wait."** Renji said.** "So you mean he has more than one person living inside of him?"** He asked.  
**"Technically Speaking, yes."** Uryu answered, pushing his glasses up his nose with the forefinger on his right hand. **"It's more like he is Ichigo one minute and then a completely different person the next minute."**

**"So why are you telling us this?"** Rukia asked all of a sudden, in a louder-than-required voice. Her fists were shaking from anger… Because she knew what Uryu was pointing at.

**"Dissociative Identity Disorder causes Hallucinations as well… As Difficult as it may be to say this… I believe Ichigo is the killer of his family."** As Soon as the last words were out of Uryu's mouths, Rukia instantly turned around and delivered a nerve wracking slap to Uryu. She would've slapped him again, but Renji quickly grabbed her, saying, **"Rukia, No!"**

**"HE'S YOUR FRIEND!"** She shouted in anger and disbelief, her teeth gritted. She had never hated Uryu this much in her entire Life. Orihime was horrorstruck, holding her hands up to her mouth as she leaned against the wall of the elevator for support. The Elevator stopped and the doors opened as Rukia continued to fight Renji for release, as well as shout at Uryu. **"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT ABOUT HIM? ACCUSING HIM OF MURDERING THE FAMILY HE LOVED, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"** She screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes wide. She seemed to be crazed with anger. The Hospital staff who was present in the area froze for a moment to locate the sounds. Then they went on with their business hastily, so as not to intrude upon this personal matter.

As Rukia wrenched herself out of Renji's grasp, she began walking down the corridor in a brisk manner with her head lowered just a bit in anger. Renji then turned to face Uryu, who had not moved from the slap, his left cheek red now. **"Uryu… How can you be so sure that Ichigo is the killer?"**

**"Because Renji…"** Uryu said in a hollow way. **"..Because the corpse of a worker was found in his room... And the security camera saw him kill the man."** He said. Renji's eyes widened at this news as Orihime whispered, **"Oh god…"**

**"So… Where is he now?"** Renji asked. Uryu flinched before he spoke, **"He escaped… Through the window.**"  
**"The Fuck he did. His room is on the freaking Thirty Third Floor."** Renji retaliated.  
**"As crazy it might seem, It's not impossible…"** Uryu said. They walked to Ichigo's room, the door still open. Rukia wasn't here. Uryu crossed the room to the large glass window, stepping over a bloodstained floor where a chalk-line was drawn to outline the corpse's position before it was moved. He opened the window and beckoned Renji to come closer. Orihime was standing outside, not wanting to go inside a room that smelled so much like death. She walked off in search of Rukia.  
**"There."** Uryu said, pointing. Right next to the window, there was a large pipe. The Pipe had large semi-circular joints holding it to the building every few feet. Someone could climb down the pipe if they were skilled enough and brave enough…  
**"Shit… But If Ichigo really is killing in his crazed state, how did he have the intelligence to escape?"** Renji asked, studying the pipe as standard procedure.

**"I've never said he was crazed in his split self."** Uryu said, shaking his head. **"I've seen him like that… The change causes all the blood to concentrate themselves into his muscles instead of near the skin, causing him to pale drastically. His eyes seem to get more predatory and his behavior becomes completely sadistic. He becomes cold, intelligent, psychotic in ways… Even witty. The Last time he was like this, my father and I were with him… He was restrained, like he always did whenever he found himself to be falling into the traps in his head. This… Alter Ichigo, was remarkably smart… Even wittily answering to questions with sarcastic or comedic responses. But he always wished to cause harm… Seemed to be a very big Sadist."** Uryu explained as Renji shook his head in disbelief.  
**"Holy shit… So why didn't he restrain himself now?"** Renji asked. Uryu looked seriously at Renji and said, **"This Alter Ego must've gained supremacy in his mind… Now Ichigo is the one who is the passenger in his mind."**

Renji sighed in exasperation, holding his the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes as he thought about the situation. **"Can it be cured?"** He asked.

**"Impossible to say. Only Ichigo himself can cure it."** Uryu said in a grim voice. Suddenly, the door to the room opened as Orihime stood at the frame, panting as if she had run a marathon.

**"Guys, Bad news. I can't Find Rukia."** She said as both Uryu and Renji stared at her in shock.

* * *

**I know this chapter was a bit short and boring, but I assure you... Next one will be... Pleasurable... *Malicious smirk***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there guys, It's me, Kyosuke, bringing you the latest chapter.  
But first, a moment of gratitude for everyone who reviewed in my stories. Let their names be honored!**

Sakura Tansei Nahuel Lunaris  
Closet Critic  
lovin-this-fic  
zombiegirl22  
bgfnj  
Tatiana Azuma

Cap'n Green

**I thank the people who are mentioned above for the reviews you have made to my story. They not only give me an idea on how my story is and how I should improve it, but they also encourage me to write. So Remember people, You Review, I write faster. More Inspiration from you means more awesome from me.  
**_**Alright, enough with the cheesy thank you speech, can we get a move on with the friggen story?**_

**Yeah, sure Kyo. Anyways, The story. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Chapter-4**

The loud slaps of Rukia's slippers hitting the road was the only sound in the empty streets as Rukia ran. She had not imagined it. She can still remember the exact expression on his face as she looked at him through the window in the lounge. She had gone there in order to cool down, while taking in the view. Instead, she saw Ichigo in the street, looking up at her with a very Un-Ichigo Smirk. He Seemed to be deathly pale. That was all she saw before he began walking.

He had a large head start, Rukia having to go down the elevator to the ground floor before beginning to give chase. She had turned her cell phone off. She did not need her friends calling her on her cell phone and slowing her down. Now, She was almost hopelessly lost. Stopping, she panted heavily as she looked around in all directions to see where She was and if she could see even a trace of where Ichigo might've gone. Suddenly, her eyes widened hopefully as she saw a figure with orange hair walk into an alleyway. There was no doubt about it. She didn't even register her name being called from afar as she ran into the alleyway.

It was dark, shaded and damp, the broken pavement of the alleyway riddled with potholes filled with grimy water. She squeezed past a dumpster, going deeper into the alleyway. Normally, she would've thought twice about going into such a fishy alleyway. But this was Ichigo she was following… He would never let her get hurt. He would never hurt her himself. Her affection for Ichigo as well as her hidden feelings for him had now turned into something of an obsession. Nothing could stop her now. She'd reach Ichigo and he'd take her into his strong, safe arms and keep her safe. She'd bring him back and then everyone would realize how wrong they were to believe him to be the killer. As she ran around a corner, she stopped immediately, almost running into the tall figure that was Ichigo. Her face broke out into a smile as she said, **"Ichig-"**

She was not able to finish that sentence, however, as she was viciously backhanded by the so-called Ichigo. It seemed to destroy her world, her mind and everything was replaced by the thought of Ichigo backhanding her. She fell, hard, on the ground, her cheek red and her lip cut, blood already trickling out as she forced herself up on her arms. Before she could do that completely, however, she was pulled up by her shoulders and slammed into the wall. A sharp intake of breath, her eyes widening and her mouth opening in pain, she was pinned against the wall with Ichigo's forearm pressed horizontally against her collar bone. The pressure he was using to hold her in place, and the fact that she was at least 2 inches off the ground, was painful. Her cheek was already swollen and she could feel bruises form on her back, but no tear left her eyes. She simply stared in a shocked and fearful way at the man she had once loved, now so dominantly hurting her.

Ichigo was as pale as paper, looking as if he had almost no blood in his body. His eyes were darker than they normally were, seeming as though the sclera was dark grey instead of white. But his eyes. They seemed to be void of anything other than the sadistic pleasure of hurting her. The eyes of his friend no longer lied there. Those were replaced with the eyes of a predator. And just as she was thinking that, the pressure on her collarbone increased, so she stiffened from the pain. **"Gh.. Ic… Ichi..Go.."** She managed to mutter as he tilted his head at her, like a beast wondering what its helpless prey was trying to say. She heard a car suddenly screech to a stop nearby, but she could feel her world fading. The last thing she saw before everything turned to black was Ichigo grinning psychotically at her.

* * *

3 Hours later

* * *

The car pulled up under the porch of the hospital as a disheartened group of friends exited the vehicle. Uryu was consoling Orihime who was close to tears as Renji stubbornly tried to dial Rukia's Cell phone again, knowing that it was turned off, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. They had been searching all over the city for her but were unable to find her. As they were about to enter the building, a nurse walked up to Uryu. **"Sir, I had tried to contact you, but all of you had left in such a rush, you didn't take your phones with you. And Mr. Abarai's cell phone was busy."**  
**"What's wrong, Mei?"** Uryu asked the nurse, who seemed to be tired.

**"Sir, after you left, a man had come with your friend, Ms. Rukia. She was unconscious and had minor bruises, but she's still unconscious. That's his car." **Mei said quickly, pointing at a jet black car in the parking lot. It was sleek and flat in design, with dark green tinted windows. There was no mistaking this famous car, It was a Lamborghini Murcielago. Orihime's eyes widened as she connected one dot with the other, just as the hospital doors opened again and a pale man came out to meet them. **"Oh, here he is." **Mei said happily, excusing herself from the crowd as she walked back in. The pale man was as tall as Uryu and had jet black hair which greatly contrasted his greyish-tinged pale white skin. His hair was long, freely hanging around his head down to his shoulders in a messy yet well-kept way. His eyes, however, seemed to be completely void of any emotion. His dark green eyes looked around at the crowd, finally landing on Orihime as he said, **"Hey… Long time no see."**  
Uryu was in complete shock at the sight of the man, while Renji was just mildly surprised. Orihime however was looking up at him in wonder as she said in a low voice, **"Uryu… Meet Ulquiorra Schiffer… My Ex-Boyfriend."**


End file.
